


pudding fight

by bukkunkun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boners, Cute, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fights, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Someone ate Master Sora's pudding. Riku denies any involvement.Sparring ensues, and then some.





	pudding fight

**Author's Note:**

> > me, coughing: oh Jesus Christ a lot of y’all are here for soriku
>> 
>> — ⭕️ bukkun, MSc 🌟 (@trickscd) [17 April 2019](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1118383201309925377?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> i passed my mark of mastery exam so please now exclusively refer to me as bukkun, MSc ~~1/2 jk~~ anyway hello!!! i wrote soriku to celebrate it's pretty short n sweet and im yeehawing !!!
> 
> actually it's for someone who i treasure dearly and i hope they like this !!! love u my sweet!!! you know who you are!!!

It wasn’t uncommon to hear the sound of clashing Keyblades in the training rooms, the rush of footfalls over the mats. It was a common gathering ground for most of the trainees that studied under the Great Master’s tutelage. It was the wont of many of the children to meet there, to watch as Masters Sora and Riku sparred. It was commonly known that the two of them had saved the worlds over and over again, so it was the aspiration of many to become as strong as they were, or to even surpass them, come the time they would take up their own marks of mastery.

“Wanna go watch the Masters spar? They’re at it again!”

Hushed giggles, the sound of children’s laughter in the hallways mixed with the buzzing excitement.

“Oh! What’re they sparring for today?”

The rush of footsteps, of jingling bells, meow-barking spirits and fluttering wings.

“Who ate Master Sora’s pudding. C’mon!”

Husbands and Masters Sora and Riku always drew a generously-sized crowd. Regardless of the reason they fought, it always ended with applause, with laughter and handshakes and smiles, hugs the warmth of fresh blankets.

The children always liked it when the Masters fought—though when they did, it was hardly _fighting_ so much as it was having fun together.

Today, it was no different.

* * *

“I _know_ you ate it, Riku!” Sora shouted, leaping high into the air as Riku rolled onto his feet, reaching out for Braveheart across the room and summoning it into his hand in time for Sora’s Kingdom Key to come slamming down onto his blade. Riku withstood the blow with barely a huff of breath, and he threw Sora back, the brunet turning in the air in time to throw a bolt of Fire at him.

“I swear, I didn’t!” Riku replied, thrusting his free hand into the air to raise a wall of water between him and the bolt of fire, sending steam billowing out through the training room, much to the awe of their considerably-sized audience. Light smatters of applause scattered like the threads of tatami under Sora’s bare feet as he landed heavily on the ground, panting lightly. He pouted at his husband, and Riku laughed, throwing his braid off his shoulder. “Baby, let’s just get you a new pudding.”

“No!” Sora shot back, and Riku laughed, despite the way the brunet charged at him again, parrying his blow before countering with his own retaliating slash, one Sora dodged easily. Riku swung at Sora’s side but the brunet was quick to block it, making his Keyblade vanish from his hands as he raised them to make it rematerialise behind him. Riku grinned at that, adding pressure to his Keyblade, and Sora winced, jumping away from the rest of the blow he couldn’t block.

“That’s a cool trick,” he said, and Sora grinned at him. “I see you learned some new stuff in that one-week Sorta Convention.”

“It’s called our _Sibling Bonding Week,_ ” Sora drawled, but he was smiling, clearly pleased with Riku’s praise, and he settled down into a ready stance. “There’s more where that came from.”

“Show me what you got, then, hotshot.” Riku grinned, cocking his head at him, and Sora’s smirk widened.

“You’re gonna regret telling me that, baby.” He took a deep breath, and raised his Keyblade. Much to Riku’s surprise, it turned into a whip, not unlike the way Terra’s had turned into one, and he swallowed nervously as Sora cracked it once in the air, smirking at him. Their crowd of students gasped and cooed in awe at the sight of it, and the sight of Sora smirking at him with a whip in the air sent a shockwave of alarm shooting through Riku’s body.

Oh, _fuck._

“Bet you didn’t see _that_ coming.” Sora said triumphantly, cracking the whip again, and Riku _definitely_ felt that heat rush through him.

Oh, _fuck,_ that was _hot._

“Hope you know your way around ropes.” Sora winked at him, and Riku swallowed nervously, slowly raising his Keyblade in some facsimile of readiness. “We’ve made our way past knots before, I’m sure you’ll do great with whips.”

The way Sora spoke, the slight waggle of his eyebrows and the way his lips cocked up into a cocky grin told Riku he knew _exactly_ what he was up to, and Riku couldn’t come up with a comeback to that, so of course, he had to speak out like the idiot he was turning into.

“Shut up,” he said intelligently, and the students giggled around them, a stark reminder of their company, and that made Sora’s grin widen further.

“Keep up, then.” He said, and turned in a three-point step, his whip curling around him like a rhythmic silk ribbon. Riku took a sharp breath, stancing himself up as Sora yanked his hand back, the air rippling with a loud, satisfying _crack_ as the whip wound in a knot, and Sora leapt forward, as if in a dance, to throw the knot forward at Riku like a mace. The older man blocked it with his Keyblade, grabbing the straightedge of the whip, but Sora pulled it back, slipping through his grip with silk-like smoothness. Riku jumped aside as Sora threw it at him again, snapping at the air where Riku used to be with another crack, and Riku fired a bolt of Thundaga into its metallic body, making Sora drop it with a wince. Riku grinned, landing hard as he held his hand out at the Keyblade-whip, willing it to come towards him, but Sora tutted.

“I don’t think so!” He said cheerfully, and it disappeared into sparks, reappearing as a blade in Sora’s hand again as he charged at his husband. Riku dodged to the side using the shadows, earning him delighted applause from their students around him.

“Sorry!” he grinned, teleporting to behind Sora to lock him in a hold, caging him against his body with his Keyblade. “You’re gonna have to do better than that, Sora.”

“Oh yeah?” Sora leered, and Riku jolted when he felt Sora rub his ass against his straining dick. The older man winced, and Sora suddenly elbowed him in the gut, making him break away from him with a choked gasp. Sora rolled out of the way, and Riku shook his head, steadying himself as his Keyblade accepted a blow from Sora. Soon they were clashing again, Sora’s pursuit of Riku relentless and powerful as they went around the training hall, and Riku couldn’t help but watch the way Sora came after him, burning determination and cocksure confident in his eyes.

It felt like they were going right through him, boring through his heart and into his soul, and Riku shivered slightly as he broke apart from Sora, the two of them panting.

Sora smirked at him, lasciviously licking his lips in a slow, graceful arc that could have passed off as something innocent, but in the years he had been married to Sora, he knew that meant anything but.

He spluttered, and surrounded Sora with water—

Only to hear the sharp crack of a whip again, and the sphere of Waterga around Sora disappeared into steam, blowing around the room in a haze of white that blinded Riku temporarily. Suddenly a warm whip wrapped around him, and his eyes widened as he was yanked forward _hard,_ suddenly thrown down onto the ground.

Oh, he felt that. He felt the way his dick throbbed and twitched in interest, and was grateful he was wearing a hakama to make it inconspicuous. Sora pressed his foot down on Riku’s chest with a light, almost pleasant pressure, and Riku took a shuddering breath as the mist cleared around them with a light Aero spell from Sora.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Sora snickered, tugging Riku up onto his feet to brush his hair out of his face with a tender touch, “I win.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” He chuckled slightly, and their students burst into applause. The two masters laughed fondly, and Sora let Riku go to bow at their students. “Alright, everyone, to your rooms now. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“Yes, Master Riku,” their students chorused, and gave the two of them respectful bows. “Goodnight, Master Riku, Master Sora.”

“G’night, kids.” Sora beamed, leaning on Riku’s shoulder as they all filed out of the room, and when they were gone, the brunet grinned up at his husband. “I felt that.”

“Felt what?” Riku asked, swallowing nervously, and Sora sidled up to stand in front of Riku, a catty grin on his face. “S-Sora?”

“ _This,_ baby.” He purred, reaching down to cup his hand over the growing tent in Riku’s hakama, and the older man hissed, wincing as sweet, sweet friction sent tingling, delicious heat up his spine. “Jeez, Riku,” Sora snickered, “You’re _still_ getting hot when we spar?”

“Excuse me,” Riku panted, gripping Sora’s shoulders as his husband began feeling him up, stroking him through his clothes, and Sora’s grin widened as his hips began unconsciously rutting up against his touch. “For— _nngh_ —finding my husband hot when he’s kicking my ass.”

“Aww, Riku, that’s really sweet of you to say.” Sora cooed, and he laughed brightly when Riku kissed him, hard, grumbling in annoyance. He swallowed the rest of Sora’s laughter as the brunet kissed him back, jerking him off through his hakama.

Riku pulled away from him with a gasp, and Sora pressed their foreheads together as he frowned down at him.

“So, _Master Sora?_ ” He drawled past his panting, and it was Sora’s turn to blush. “You’re gonna take care of this, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Sora nodded, and got down on his knees, licking his grinning lips as he reached for Riku’s belt, unwrapping the way it was tied like a ribbon on a prized present. Riku took a shaky breath, slipping his fingers through Sora’s hair in a grounding touch, his palm pressing against the younger man’s scalp. Sora hummed, sighing happily as he slipped Riku’s hakama down by just the slightest, just enough to set his straining cock free.

“We don’t have much time,” Riku said softly, “Master Aqua’s arriving tonight, and her room isn’t ready yet.”

“I know, I know,” Sora huffed, pouting up at his husband. “But lemme enjoy this first, okay?”

“After you so thoroughly enjoyed beating my ass in?” Riku cocked an eyebrow at him, and Sora stuck his tongue out at him. “Why, Master Sora, who’d ever think you were such a hedonist?”

“God, Riku, _stop._ ” The younger man laughed, and Riku couldn’t help but laugh along with him. “You’re such a dork.”

“Your dork.” Riku replied, and Sora smiled up at him, eyes sparkling with adoration.

“My dork.” He nodded. “Who currently has his hard-on out for the whole world to see.”

Riku jolted at that, and his head shot up to look around. The training room was mercifully empty, and there was no one outside the windows. His eyes widened at the realisation that they were completely transparent, and mortified, his raised his hands to cast a shadow barrier over them, shielding him and his husband from the rest of the world.

Sora laughed, the tinkling of snowbells, and it still was the most beautiful thing Riku had ever heard—and also the _worst,_ and he kicked his husband in the side for his efforts.

“Fuck off,” He mumbled, turning bright red, and Sora laughed harder. “Sora, _c’mon!_ ”

“Yessir, yessir,” Sora laughed, wiping a stray tear off the corner of his eyes, and he looked back down at Riku’s cock, which had flagged somewhat in the time they shared laughter together. “Alright, thanks for the meal!”

“Thanks for the meal, he sa— _nngh._ ” Riku’s snarky response was cut off by his groan as Sora licked a long, languorous stripe up the length of Riku’s cock, stirring his erection back to life. The trail of saliva it left felt white-hot and ice cold, sending a jolt of pleasure surging up Riku’s spine as Sora blew on his sensitive head past a his smirking lips.

“You’re not exactly just a snack, sweetheart.” Sora said, and moved forward to take the head of Riku’s cock into his mouth. He suckled on it lightly, his tongue poking at the tip as it began to leak precum. Riku moaned, throwing his head back as his hand pressed down on Sora’s head, though not to push or pull away—it was there to ground themselves, mostly, and Sora liked it that way. The reassuring weight of Riku’s hand in his hair, on his head—it felt wonderful, and his husband knew him like the back of his own hand, after all.

“Y-you _douche._ ” Riku managed, panting heavily as Sora sucked his cock into his mouth inch by agonising inch. “Sora,” The man winced, “C’mon, we can’t stay too long.”

Sora pulled off his cock with an obscene _pop,_ and pouted at him. “Riku, don’t be impatient.”

“Sora, don’t be a brat.” Riku grinned down at him, despite his panting and flushed face, and the brunet’s pout deepened into a very, very adorable frown.

“I’m not a brat.” Sora huffed, “In fact, I’m a very, very good boy.”

“Then more mouth, less mouthy.” Riku chuckled when Sora blinked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, shaking his head fondly as he held onto Riku’s hips for purchase. “What?”

“You’re such a—” Sora shook his head. “Riku, I love you.”

“I love you too, Sora.”

Sora smiled up at him, and leaned down to take the whole of him into his mouth in one go. Riku’s smile dissolved into a grimace, shuddering as Sora got to work, and quickly—sucking on his dick hard and fast, taking him easily into his throat as it squeezed deliciously hot around him.

“S-shit,” Riku gasped, his hand balling into a loose fist in Sora’s hair as the younger man sucked him off, “Wh-when I said—hurry—I didn’t—I didn’t mean—”

He winced when Sora only took him deep into his mouth until his nose brushed his happy trail. He felt the head of his cock press against the back of Sora’s throat, and Riku panted heavily, twitching under Sora’s hard grip on his hips to keep him from bucking into the wet warmth of his mouth.

“Sora—Sora,” Riku wasn’t exactly begging, but he wasn’t quite sure himself what was going on. His voice was growing headier, breaths coming shorter, as he felt his orgasm hurtling towards him, the coiling feeling in his gut growing ever stronger—

And then Sora began fucking _humming._

Riku’s eyes widened, realising his husband was humming his _god damn Gummiphone ringtone—_ and his hands balled into tight fists, almost yanking at Sora’s hair. The brunet seemed undeterred, sucking and humming at Riku’s cock, and the man’s hips began to stutter against Sora’s hands.

“I—I’m close—”

Sora nodded slightly against Riku’s crotch, pressing his tongue right at the tip of Riku’s cock, and his husband groaned, coming into Sora’s mouth. The younger man hummed pleasantly, swallowing down his release as he looked right into Riku’s eyes, and when he pulled off, he was grinning up at Riku, cupping his hand under his mouth to keep Riku’s cum from spilling onto the ground.

“How’s that for a meal?” He smirked, and Riku shook his head, pulling him up by the lapels to kiss him deeply.

“I’ll show _you_ what a meal’s like, smartass.” He murmured against Sora’s lips, and the brunet laughed, hugging him close to kiss him deeply again. When they parted for air, Riku grinned back at Sora as the brunet licked a stray droplet of Riku’s cum off the corner of his lips.

“Only if you replace that pudding you ate, jerk.”

“Bumpis ate it.” Riku laughed softly, and Sora’s eyes widened.

“No way!” He gasped, pulling away from his husband as Riku shook his head fondly, tucking himself in and sorting himself out. “Bumpis ate it? You _let_ him?”

“Listen, he was halfway through it by the time I got there, I have no clue how he got the fridge door open.” Riku replied, and after deeming himself decent, he went over to Sora’s side to sling an arm over Sora’s shoulders. “C’mon, maybe Master Aqua will have presents for you so you can forget about it.”

“Bumpis is in time out for the rest of the week.” Sora huffed, and Riku laughed.

“I’m sure he will be. I’ll even help you tie him down for a proper bath this time.”

“God, Riku, you’re so perfect.” Sora winked at him, sighing dramatically as they strode out of the training room. “I could marry you twice over.”

“You did, technically.” Riku laughed. “But I wouldn’t mind a round three.”

“Oh! How about in the Land of Departure this time!” Sora lit up, and the other man laughed harder.

“We’ll see,” He said, kissing Sora’s temple. “For now, let’s go say hi to Master Aqua. Then we’ll sort out the details.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” He said, pouting, and Riku nodded, humming. “Riku, I mean it!”

“I know.” Riku smiled, and kissed his nose. “It’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw !!!!!


End file.
